


Afternoon Sulk

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sulking, john's words are sunshine, sherlock's thoughts are stormclouds, silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sulks up a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Sulk

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/84880397507/sherlock-sulked-quietly-in-his-chair-a-veritable))

 

Sherlock sulked quietly in his chair, a veritable storm cloud looming over him. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face in his knees as the word  _FREAK_  thundered over and over again in his head. All the while, John read his paper in the other chair, apparently completely oblivious.

"Brilliant," the man in question said, causing Sherlock to look up, only to find John looking at him.

"What is?" Sherlock asked slowly, confused at the sudden conversation.

"You are," John replied, turning back to his paper. "Absolutely brilliant."

Sherlock could only sit and stare as that simple word cut right through the angry cloud above his head, allowing the sun to come out and shine down on… No. Sherlock shook his head to rid himself of the inane imagery he’d been indulging in because honestly, storm clouds parting to reveal the sun? John seemed to bring out a more ridiculous side of him.

But on the other hand, he did feel better.


End file.
